The present invention relates to lamp housing constructions and, more particularly, to lamp housings for low voltage residential lighting tier lights. Even more particularly, this invention relates to means for improving the illumination from low voltage residential lighting tier lights. Low voltage lights as used herein refer to about twelve volt lights.
Various known baffle and optic systems have been built for tier lighting. Most are very inefficient and consume considerable energy and also cast little light onto the ground, terrain or articles that they are presumed to illuminate. The conventional tier light provides external baffles to hide the lamp but does not provide any vertical control of the light other than by the baffles themselves. Control of the light output was not considered to be feasible because the lamp housings have vertical walls, the attachment of the baffles to the lamp housing makes variations in the housing difficult, and the difficulty in providing any reflector into the top of the tier roof. The absence of a reflector in the tier roof causes 12% to 20% of the total lamp output to be wasted.
Attention is directed to Blondel et al. U.S. Pat. No. 563,836, issued July 14, 1896, which discloses a prismatic lamp housing.